percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Odst grievous
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 16:10, February 26, 2010 Welcome to the club! General Grevious owns all jedi. Warboss95 22:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I hope you like it here. Your story's pretty cool. I like your userpage, it's so funny. "Do you know any girls named Zack?" LOL. Sparrowsong 22:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Aww, thanks :). I'm glad you like my user page. What is your favorite part? Sparrowsong 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Stereotypes are soo annoying. That list is quite funny, LOL. Sparrowsong 22:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Twilight??? Wha... If you like Twilight, tell me something, do you think Bella is a total idiot? I like it too, but Bella is just so stupid! She jumped off a clif, for the gods sake! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The two main characters in the series are atrocious. Bella's the worst Sue I've encountered in recent lit (though Paolini's Arya was cringe-worthy too), and Edward is such an emotionally abusive, mysogynistic freak it's rather terrifying so many girls find him interesting. The only good characters in the series (Jasper and Rosalie, in particular) were pretty much ignored in favor of necro!Sue's adventures with her pedophilic, abusive "boyfriend". LemonFairy 02:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think that Bella can have her Edward. I '''want Jacob! So basicly I'm not on a team ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it to the page then. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with LemonFairy and Kiwi!!!!!!!! Bella is stupid and Edward is creepy. i just read a story on mylifeistwilight (I don't recommend this site) that this one girl bought a life-sized cardboard Edward and has him watching her while she sleeps. I am currently very creeped out. Also, my friends assigned roles to people at our school. Apparantly, I'm like Jane, but I think I'm more of an Alice or a Leah. [[User:SallyPerson|Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''Sally]] 19:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion Fic. Hey ODST (can I call you that?) could you give me some info on Zack for the family reuinion fanfic? Like, his age, parent, physical description and personality? I know it may be long, but just please? Thanks, TATN / Thalia! 01:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Say What You havent read the books. How can you write stroies about a sereis that you never read. Warboss95 02:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well.. re. Camp has got to be better than this boreing, humiliating life that im forced to live Warboss95 02:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Last Name About your self insertation Zack Johnson - My OC self insertation Michael Johnson has the same last name!!! PLUS they look alike except for the fact one is Ares, the other Athena. Are they relate?? Michael987654321 11:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC)/Hermione6720 Let's make them good friends. (It doesn't have to be best friends but that works to.) Maybe they can go on a quest or two together. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 13:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I will help you look for the muffin man! He lives on Dreary Lane! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) TRY LONDON! .....THIS IS WHAT WIKIPEDIA.COM SAYS....Drury Lane is a street in London, also notable for its theatre. Victorian households had many of their fresh foods delivered; muffins would be delivered door-to-door by a muffin man. The "muffins" were the product known in much of the English-speaking world today as English muffins, not the cupcake-shaped American variety. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) So- Michael's dad maries Zack's Mom. Right? And do you like the Zack/Michael switch in OC's Together? Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha. Sorry. I was just reading your page and saw something about the muffin man....[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 12:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just re-looked over my talk page. You said before they had the same dad, different Mom. doesn't that make Michael a son of Ares to . . . Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I said that. So Zack has a step dad? Michael has athena as a mom, and a dad. Zack has ares as a dad, and no mom. So how are they related? It could be a mystery if you want, but they know there related because a) their last names b) their looks c) thats pretty much it. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:55, April 25, 2010 (OH THEIR PARENTS. SORRY! Yes, you may. But I haven't even finished book 1. Are you serious? Taylor Swift scares you? Really? Wow. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I can undersand Michael Jackson (with the looking like a girl and all) and Robert Pattinson (does he even shower?), but Taylor Swift is awesome. She is like my favourite singer. How can she creep you out? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who Chester Bennington is. Kristen Stewart is pretty creepy... Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. No wonder. I like Evanesence too. And Glee. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's spelled E-V-A-N-E-S-E-N-C-E. Go to the Glee wiki to find out what it is. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've read the beginning and I have to go eat now, but I'll read the rest after dinner. I'm the one who made Zack's picture. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You You remind me of my friend Warboss on the demigods wikia but hes name is Zachery un less u r warboss Re: Hello Yeah. This is my wiki username. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thansk bro for nominating me i owe you one. Have u seen the stuff for the Star wars the old republic game. its beyond epic Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) i think so but the old rebulic stuff is way more epic. The tralier Hope is the best The old republic Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hola. 02:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I made those images on Lunaii Bodymaker. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 14:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:help! Hmmm. Most of my ideas aren't your style so i'll give you a few Zack-centered ideas. #the questers must stop a demigod who beleives hes the true heir to the demons spirit. #zack's demon goes haywire, causing the questers to search rfor a cure. If you need more contact me! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) PS I love Son of War! I have an idea for son of war. Zack goes a while then finds Michael. Michael says "Did you really think i'd be that stupid?" and Zack could say "uuuhhh. . . yeah?" Check My Userpage [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 15:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Uh... *thinks* I dunno...something tragic and sappy though. XD Um...gods my brain died. -_- Maybe...at the end something happens between them and they grow closer... Yeah that's all I have, sorry. :\ -"Till death do us part." 22:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh sure. -"Till death do us part." 12:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) O_O Plan on having him kill any other gods? XD But I like it; adds a twist. -"Till death do us part." 12:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha, nice. -"Till death do us part." 22:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I will agree mostly with what you said on your user page, ODST. AuRon The DrakeSPQR 13:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC)